Transformers 3: The Dead Warriors
by Pokemaster700
Summary: The untold stories of the Autobots and NEST Agents who did not escape KSI and Cemetery Wind.


Transformers 3: The Dead Warriors

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers

A/N: Pokemaster700 here with a fanfiction unrelated to our favorite destructive monsters. This fanfic is supposed to bridge TF3 and TF4 by explaining what happened to the Autobots and humans that were in DOTM, but not in AOE. Just a warning, these chapters will be extremely dark, and almost all of them will have someone dying. This chapter will remain the only one until Kanto Quest chapter 9 is up, then I'll update it until I get OCs. Let us begin. Hope you don't cry as I brutally slaughter your favorite characters! *evil grin*

Autobots and NEST Agents: Wait, what?

* * *

WARNINGS:

Language

Major Character Death

Graphic Violence

* * *

Chapter 1: Sideswipe and Dino

* * *

A silver 2011 Stingray Corvette and a red Ferrari 458 Italia drove at high speeds away from ten black SUVs with government soldiers shooting at them. "What is with these assholes?!" exclaimed Sideswipe. "Don't they realize that we SAVED THE FUCKING WORLD?!"

Sideswipe yelled the last part, but soon learned that it meant nothing as a rocket hit him in the side of his vehicle form, causing him to roll and transform. "Sides!" yelled Dino, the red Autobot transforming and shooting a blade into one SUV, then he launched it up, the brought it down, killing the men inside. Sideswipe was back on his feet, slaughtering men with his blades, then stepping on one with his wheel feet, then when he went forward, the wheel became slick with the soldier's blood.

A rocket trooper aimed at Sideswipe and fired, blowing up the Autobot's chestplate. "Sideswipe!" yelled Dino, the spy rushing to help his friend. Dino roared and grabbed one SUV, throwing it into another, the collision blowing both up. Dino transformed and locked his blades into Sideswipe's shoulders to carry the unconscious Autobot. Dino drove away as fast as he could, and eventually, they lost the soldiers and took refuge in an abandoned garage. While there, Dino started patching up the swordsbot.

"Did…we… make… it?" asked Sideswipe, the blow to his chest keeping him out of breath. "We made it, bro." said Dino. After about twenty minutes of sitting around, a missile whizzed through the door, going right into Sideswipe's leg, knocking over the swordsbot. Dino readied his blades and military agents burst through the door. Dino was about to attack, but Sideswipe stopped him. "Sides?" asked Dino, obviously confused. "Run, dude. Just run." Sideswipe pulled out a blaster and shot the ground, making wood dust come up, blinding the soldiers momentarily. Dino ran over the soldiers and looked at his friend for the final time. "Till all are one, my friend." Sideswipe nodded in response and Dino transformed, driving off. Once the wood dust cleared up, the soldiers looked at Sideswipe, and a rocket trooper blew off the rest of Sideswipe's chest, revealing his spark, where the blue was now pale due to all the stress.

"If I'm going, I'm taking you with me, you fleshy bastards." said Sideswipe, and they were the last words he ever said as he dropped a grenade, blowing up the garage, killing himself and the soldiers. Dino, while walking saw the explosion and knew that Sideswipe had been reunited with the Allspark. After walking for a while, Dino fell, his spark about to give out. "That's it. I'm… done." And that was Dino's last breath as he activated his arm blade and ripped it off, shoving it into his spark, ending his own life.

* * *

And that is done! If I made you cry, I apologize. I wanted this out of the way first, because those two are my favorite DOTM characters, and I wanted to do this as quick as f***ing possible. Now, some news about later stuff. Pokemon Journey: Kanto Quest will have chapter 9 up in a few days and then I'll update this while waiting for OCs. Next part of the news. I will be uploading another Transformers fanfic after this about my version of TF5, cause if Bay is back, I don't trust him with a new plot. -_- That about wraps it up! I will see you next time! Read and Review, plz!

* * *

Next Time: Chapter 2: The Wreckers


End file.
